


Wanted Silence Left Ungifted

by Grim Reaper Cultist (DeletedBecauseShy)



Series: DBS’s Grim Poetry Series (Kuroshitsuji) [4]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Gen, Grim Reapers, Poetry, Pre-Canon, Shinigami, Suicide, falling, poemfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:06:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23406490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeletedBecauseShy/pseuds/Grim%20Reaper%20Cultist
Summary: ———The stars watched his descent and in his last moments seemed to surround his body with their gentle light.They understood his pain.They had watched his life unfold along with him. The family he had wished for.———
Series: DBS’s Grim Poetry Series (Kuroshitsuji) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1683742
Kudos: 6





	Wanted Silence Left Ungifted

**Author's Note:**

> tw: Suicide, Falling. Please enjoy

Up above the city he drank until the world blurred around him, and in the clouds that dotted the sky, he saw his life story. 

They say that a person can see their life flash before their eyes before they die. And in his life, he sees mistreatment and anger supplied by those who knew him. 

Their eyes were aglow with hatred. 

He wished for their eyes to lose the negative emotion. To lose all emotion.

He didn’t ask to be the way he was. 

Didn’t ask to become the black sheep of the world. 

He didn’t ask to be accused of sin when all he had done was loved all. 

He could see it all from his perch high in the sky. 

His small, lonely, cold apartment 

The men and women who shunned him from society for simply loving those he found his interest lied within. 

And so he drank more. 

And when his body neared the edge he

Fell

And he

Fell

And he

Fell

Through the blur of the sky, he once so dearly gazed at. 

The stars watched his descent and in his last moments seemed to surround his body with their gentle light. 

They understood his pain. 

They had watched his life unfold along with him. The family he had wished for. 

The sensations overtook him and as he felt himself finally slip away until all that was left was the feeling of nothingness

He waited

All was still

It was quiet

He enjoyed the peace. It came as a blessing in comparison to the screams he had become accustomed to

When the silence was finally shattered by a voice he neither welcomed nor denied it 

In himself, he could not find the energy to do anything but listen. 

The voice was neither masculine nor feminine, gentle nor harsh, caring nor cold. 

It welcomed him and like the stars it spoke of understanding. He wasn’t alone. 

When the voice urged him to follow he found within himself the ability to obey and when the hand grasped for him he responded with a gentle hold. 

Together they walked

The voice did not but walk, straight and perfect into the blissful nothing that surrounded them. 

It was only then that he heard the ambient noise that followed him. 

Fabric rustling around him

Voices mumbling in a way he could not discern 

Shoes clicking on hard tile

It was only then that the voice stopped guiding him. The gentle grasp on his hand disappearing like magic. 

It was only then that new voices became clear. 

They urged him to open his eyes to the new world around him. 

He opened his eyes. 

And once again they spoke of what sins he had committed, the chains that would once again bind him to a world he did not ask to exist in. 

They spoke of his new life. 

The blurriness in his vision from the alcohol appeared to have carried over into his new life. 

Only when one of the voices delicately positioned a pair of glasses upon his face could he once again see clearly. 

They called his name with pity. 

They claimed him to be a God but denied him freedom. He didn't ask to live. 

He didn't ask for a second chance. 

It was oddly appropriate, however. 

Nearsighted in life and in death. 

Cursed to watch countless die and be blessed with the silence he would never be able to achieve. 

He grows fond of his peers.

Of his mentor. 

Of his superiors. 

But never of the noise.

Noise that would forever deny the silence that he so dearly wished for.

**Author's Note:**

> I deeply appreciate any comments and criticism. I honestly live on positive reinforcement. Next up is Othello and then most likely Grell. I really hope you enjoyed.


End file.
